


Unprecedented

by C_C



Category: due South
Genre: Domestic, M/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_C/pseuds/C_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's barely even a verifiable fact...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unprecedented

It was a little thing, barely even a verifiable fact, but it said so much coming from Ray that Ben couldn’t help but smile. Ray generally speaking lost shopping lists before he could make it to the store, they would turn up a week or ten days later, in the wash or on the floorboard of the GTO. Inevitably all the items but one, the reason the lit was started invariably, would have been purchased during the scheduled trip, but the reemergence of the list, with its missed item, would usually prompt the beginning of a new list. It was a never ending cycle from what Ben had seen, and given that he was now spending four days a week at Ray’s apartment he saw rather a lot of it. So to find the list Ray had scribbled after breakfast taped to the driver’s side sun visor was quite unprecedented, and now that he was able to read the contents of the list, undeniably sweet.  Six of the nine items were at least obliquely for him, of those three of the items would not have graced such a list as recently as twelve weeks ago. But as much as he appreciates the gesture he knows better than to point it out, so he simply re-secures the tape and slides back into the passenger’s seat, ignoring Dief’s comment about the still illegal parking job.

Instant coffee

Bread

Smarties

Bark tea

Wolf food

Turtle flakes

Toothpaste

Toaster Waffles

Maple syrup (canadian)


End file.
